Everything He Lost
by MercyFrost
Summary: It shook Oliver awake every time at that exact moment. He hadn't actually been there when she died and yet it was always exactly the same with no variations from one night to the next. And one night he had had enough.
1. Chapter 1

He had it again. The nightmare. He watched as she died, helpless to do anything but watch as the life slowly drifted from her body. And the end was always the worst. She would turn her head, the last inkling of life leaving Tess' eyes. And she would smile a tearful smile and say, "I'm sorry."

It shook Oliver awake every time at that exact moment. He hadn't actually been there when she died and yet it was always exactly the same with no variations from one night to the next. And one night he had had enough.

Lex killed her. Lex murdered his sister, ruining any chance Oliver had at happiness all in one swift motion. And it angered him, cutting straight through to his bones. He had needed her. She was the one thing in life he constantly needed. Even if not having her physically there he needed to know she was alright. That's why this was the worst form of torture. She wasn't there and he had no way of knowing if she was alright.

Later, he couldn't even remember the drive to Luthorcorp, only the drive to make sure Lex understood what he did. He stormed through the doors and up to his office, bursting through the doors.

What would have been to his surprise had he been not so consumed by anger, Lex was awake and at his desk. "Oliver," he was clearly shocked, not expecting a visit from his favorite blonde billionaire.

It was only when Oliver got close that Lex was able to see the bags beginning to form under his eyes, but there was something else about his eyes that drew more focus. The anger and the hint of hurt that dwelled in them almost made Lex feel sorry for him, for whatever it was that had him so upset. Almost.

"Do you know what you did to me?" Oliver was definitely angry. It showed in his blatant disregard for not only formalities but also the possibility of guards.

"I don't remember doing anything. But then again, I seem to be having memory problems thanks to my beloved sister," he replied with a slight smirk quirking up the ends of his lips.

Oliver scoffed and shook his head. Any remaining logic went out the window as Oliver's blood began to boil. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," he bit out with more venom than he could have ever mustered had he not done what he did, tearing her away from him.

Lex's eyes flicked over to the side, landing on one spot, making Oliver fight the will to look and see what he was looking at. Then he smiled again. "I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're talking about."

That did it. He swung hard, making contact with Lex's jaw. Again, and again. He couldn't stop, all that pent up rage exploded. He hurt her. He killed her. He took her away from him. He had to pay.

He went to swing again, but stopped when he grabbed his arm, not pushing and holding. There was no strength to it. But it made him freeze momentarily, just enough for Lex to get one word out, "Oliver."

This wasn't like Lex. Why was he acting like this? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It didn't work. Something was off in Lex's blue eyes. There was emotion shining through, and not in the way he would have thought. "What's wrong with you?" He pulled back, looking the other man in the eye.

"I can't explain," Lex answered, shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

Had Oliver been thinking clearly, as he realized later, he would've asked when Lex Luthor had ever apologized but he didn't, his anger beginning to swallow him whole again. He pulled back and punched forward with everything he had. Couldn't explain? He killed her!

Lex grabbed his fist again, in the same manner as before. "She wouldn't have wanted this," he said softly.

These words blew yet another fuse in Oliver's already jumbled head. He began wailing on Lex again. "Don't you ever tell me what she would have wanted!"

He began hitting him, punching him until it was all he could feel, all he could think, and all he could remember.

The next morning he woke up in a jail cell, as all that could expected.

The next morning he woke up with a visitor, though not one he would have expected or hoped. Lex sat outside looking at him intently, his eye blackened and cuts covering the rest of his pale face. "You really cared about her," was all Lex said.

Oliver scoffed, "I thought that was obvious."

Lex looked at him deeply, as though trying to make a decision. He looked up and focused on what seemed like a random spot in the room intently as though there was someone there. He turned back to Oliver and said, "I'll post your bail. Just come with me." Oliver gave him a glare from behind the bars and Lex added with a laugh, "After they let you out of course."

A few minutes later they were walking down the street. Lex led him to a small coffee shop on a corner. Oliver froze, looking pained. "What?" Of course he didn't know. How could he?

This was the coffee shop where she begged him to forgive her and she basically told her to go die in a hole. He could practically see her begging emerald eyes looking into his cold brown ones.

Oliver shook his head to Lex's question. He couldn't know. "Nothing." Oliver walked in front of him and took a seat, carefully avoiding the table where it happened.

Lex took a seat across from him and leaned back in his chair. His eyes occasionally flipped to the chair next to him and then back to Oliver. With a sigh he asked, "How much are you accustomed to weird?"

"I live in Metropolis, Lex. If I didn't mind weird I would have moved to Maine," he answered quickly.

"How weird?" came Lex's simple response. He looked next to him again. The strangest part was that he was looking straight into the air. It was clear where he was looking but there was literally nothing there.

"Let's cut to the chase here, Lex. You posted bail for the man who you hate and attacked you. Now you're sitting here and asking me how weird my life is. What are you asking?"

"When Tess infected me with the neurotoxin it had some unexpected side effects."

Her name stung. None of them had really said it yet, especially around Oliver. This was one of the first times he's heard her name since the funeral. It caused his heart to drop to his stomach. "Like what, Lex?"

"Tess' consciousness is bound to my body and only I can see her. It seems that there is no way to reverse this but I have been working on a way to transfer her to a robot. That seems to be the best I can do."

Oliver was in shock. He had no reason to doubt Lex. Neither did he have reason to believe him. While this wasn't another Friday night in Metropolis, it certainly wasn't too out of the box to be true. He decided to believe him for now. If he's telling the truth then maybe he could talk to her. It may not be ideal but it's better than he thought he would ever get again. "Can she hear me?"

"She's sitting right next to me," Lex confirmed.

Oliver couldn't find it in him to say anything still. He knew he should, but everything he wanted to say to her couldn't be said to him. "Why should I believe you?"

Lex turned to what Oliver could only assume was Tess. "She said to tell you that she could do friendly." Lex waited for recognition in his eyes and received it a moment later. A crooked smile spread across his face. "Mercy."


	2. Chapter 2

In that moment, Tess wanted nothing more than to talk to him. Say something, anything. But he couldn't see her, he couldn't hear her. She sat next to Lex, looking around and seeing nothing. Then her eyes settled on him again. He was looking straight through her.

She sighed, it didn't make a difference if they still couldn't communicate. "Ollie!" A spunky blonde came running across the street to sit next to Oliver. Apparently, at least this is what Lex had told Tess, the marriage wasn't valid, so they were back to dating.

She kissed him on the cheek, almost as though she was marking her territory. "Where have you been? I've been calling all night."

"He was with me," Lex interjected.

Chloe raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Right," she said sarcastically.

"Chloe, what Tess did worked. He's not the man he was," Oliver said again.

"I it worked but sorry," she looked pointedly at Lex, "I'm just not buying it." She got up to leave, crossing the street, clearly angry.

Oliver sighed. "Go after her," Lex said.

Oliver looked like he wanted to argue but he looked over at Chloe who was staring at him before she got in the car. "I don't love her," he insisted, "but..."

He sighed again. "Thanks, Lex. Tomorrow work?"

Lex sat still for a moment before reaching for his phone. This is how they've had to communicate in public so that Lex doesn't look like he's nuts. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Lex," Tess answered dejectedly.

"You don't sound like it," Lex argues.

She stands up, "Let's go, Lex."

"It's not like you can get very far," Lex argues.

Tess shoots him a glare of pure death, so much so that he almost considered backing off. "Let's see how far part of your mind can go without frying your brain, shall we."

Lex rolls his eyes and gets up following his sister. "Tess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered. It wasn't a total lie. To be honest, she didn't know why she was so upset. Wasn't she used to being rejected by him yet? If not she better start because it doesn't seem to be stopping.

Lex hated when she got like this. Especially back when he couldn't read her at all. She's still somewhat of a mystery to him. She couldn't tell why she was angry exactly but he did know that it had something to do with Oliver. "He does love you."

Tess scoffed, turning to him in disbelief. "Why would you assume that this has anything to do with him?"

"Because as much as I hate the Oliver Queen disease, I know you."

"You don't know anything about me," she spat, then regaining her composure into her cold and detached manner that she could always fall back on. "I made sure of that."

"You've spent the last three months in my brain. I think I know something about you," Lex countered, earning some strange looks from people passing by. But right now, he didn't care.

Tess met his eyes with superiority evident, superiority that she didn't actually feel but used as a defense mechanism. "But I know you better than you know yourself. So don't pretend that you can read me, because I know every little inner working of your mind." She pulled back, small smirk playing on her face. Her last remark left his mind reeling and anger rising.

"I know that you think that this is the best thing for you but this is exactly what pushed him away," Lex yelled, nearly forgetting that he's supposed to be on the phone.

Lex could tell he hit a nerve when she froze. She turned around, her cold mask no longer in place. "It's what you thought was best for me."

Later, Lex was sitting in his office, working through various reports, when his sister appeared. She didn't say anything but just looked at him until he noticed her. He looked up at her and in an attempt to lighten the mood said, "No surprise entry this time?"

She ignored him, "I'm sorry."

"For what, not scaring the heck out of me?" Lex joked.

"Lex," Tess admonished.

He chuckled, "forget it. But if you want to talk..." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue with his quick tempered sister. And he couldn't read her, as she had averted her eyes to the floor.

"He's done this before." Lex didn't need the who, he knew that much, he just needed the what.

"He holds onto things tightly when he thinks he's losing them," a small smile flit across her face, "that's why he never knows what he wants." She glances about the room, looking at anything and anything as long as it wasn't her brother's eyes. She didn't know how he would take this. He never liked Oliver and was probably appalled when he realized she still had feelings for him, just like almost all the others. She looked at him, nonetheless, her eyes soft and tender with all the cold anger subsided. It was her defense mechanism and she felt bare and vulnerable without it. "He doesn't want me. He wants the old me." She diverted her eyes got he ground again, tears beginning to spill out, surprising even her. "The one that wasn't broken," she whispered.

"Tess," he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder in the best comfort he thought he could give. After all, she probably still has a hang up on Luthor hugs after the last one they shared. "Even if that was true, he's the one who broke you. You shouldn't feel bad. Tess, you've changed, but that doesn't mean you're broken." He dropped his hands to his side with a sigh. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I think he does have feelings for you. This one." He chuckled a little, "I've never seen him so violent, so angry. He always plays it off pretending he doesn't care. I figured it was true and that's partially why I hated him because he just didn't care. Ironically, after years of plotting his downfall, I hit gold accidentally."

Tess smiled, popping an eyebrow. "Did you just say you struck gold in killing me?"

He shrugged, "I found his weak spot."

Otis, Lex's assistant, burst though the doors, "Mr. Luthor, we've found something."

a/n: because I have been horrible with updating recently I decided to post an extra chapter. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Chloe, could I talk to you for a minute?" Oliver came up behind his girlfriend with his hand awkwardly scratching behind his head at nothing.

Chloe turned around with a shrug. "Yeah, sure, what's bothering you?"

Oliver bit his lip. "I don't think this is working," he said, as gently as he could.

Chloe sighed, her cheery demeanor evaporating into thin air. "I saw this coming. Oliver, Tess is gone, and as much as I'd like to change that, breaking us up isn't going to help." She looked at him a moment longer, waiting for him to say something. She scrutinized him, she saw it in his eyes. "But keeping us together isn't going to make you love me either." Another, sigh. She was going to do it. She had realized a long time ago that he wasn't her Prince Charming but she had hoped that maybe... Well, he was going to wait for his princess till the end, so she had to let him go. "Ok, goodbye Oliver."

"Does this mean we're never going to talk again?"

Chloe shrugged, "I hope not."

Oliver moved closer to her. "Chloe I still care about you and I don't want this to be it but I think it's better if... Chloe, one day you're gonna find the one and he's gonna make you first priority but I'm not that guy. I'm sorry."

Chloe gave him a half hearted smile, unable to manage more, before turning and leaving. Oliver sighed and sat down on the couch in the center of the room. He sat still for a moment, just looking around, taking in each individual memory he had shared with Tess here. Her laugh rang through the room. He could almost see her rushing from monitor to monitor.

He pulled out his wallet, digging through it for the picture. He had kept it with him all these years, simply unable to part with it. She smiled at the camera. She always had the most beautiful smile. He ran his thumb across her face, hoping that he feel something.

"Mercy, you're killing me here," he whispered. He needed her. He spent so long trying not to that he ended up pushing her away. Now he would give anything just to see her again, even if only for a moment.

He smiled. She was okay. He would just never be able to see her. But at least she could know. There has to be a way for her to know. He got in the elevator and went up to one of the rooms below.

She had the idea. On late nights, they couldn't always make the trek home so everyone had an extra bedroom here. It proved to be useful for her after the mansion burned down. She spent so much time in this building.

He went into her room, knowing the passcode off the top of his head. She always used the same one. Ever since they had met, it had been the same. He smiled, maybe some things never change.

She had a glass chandelier hanging from the roof and her bed had white sheets and a thin black comforter on it. The room screamed of her delicate taste. He closed the door and sat on the bed. It smelled like her. The scent of her perfume lingered on the sheets.

He laid down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow and holding on to the memories of her. Slowly his eyes began to close as he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed of her of course, just like he always did. Except, this time, they were happy. They sat on the couch and she looked at him with that shining innocent smile that she used to have and put on display without a second guess.

He didn't know what had happened before. He didn't know the circumstances but he grabbed her and he held her. He held her so tightly. And for a moment everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin it. She pulled away, a playful smile still on her face. "Is everything okay?"

He cupped her face, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. "Everything's perfect."

He rested his forehead against hers, not moving his hand, with eyes close, reveling in her touch. He missed her so much. She put her hand on his arm, tracing random patterns with her thumb, like she used to. She his her forehead against his, mirroring his actions, leaning into his hand. "Oliver, you know you can talk to me." He smiled, nodding slightly.

She moved her head back, breaking their connection as his hand dropped, but quickly placing her hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Talk to me."

He smiled at her sadly. "I missed you."

She pulled him into her again. He buried his face in her neck, feeling her soft skin against his face. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised softly.

The scene shifted. They were at the beach. He stood on the sand as she ran into the water. "Coming?" she called back. He smiled running after her. He caught her from behind and spun her around as she laughed, grabbing his arms around her waist.

He tossed her into the water as she squealed. She came up her wet hair swept behind her head. She smiled. "You're gonna pay for that," she threatened, unable to bite back the smile that played at her lips. He dove under water and came up right in front of her.

"Are you sure?" He feigned confusion.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, yes," she smiled flirtatiously and kissed him. He closed his eyes and felt her smile into the kiss.

When he opened his eyes he was back in her room at Watchtower. He rolled onto his back, smiling at the memory. He'd get her back. He'd figure out a way.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it Otis?" Lex asked, more than slightly annoyed at Otis' tendency to walk in on just the wrong moments.

Otis shrinks under Lex's frustration. "Remember how you said that Cadmus' research would have helped with you little dilemma?"

Tess shot him a glare that he couldn't see, which only helped to frustrate her. "I'm a dilemma?" she asked pointedly at Lex, who winced immediately after Otis' use of the word. He shot Otis a 'why would you do that' look. Otis tried a smile and shrugged.

"Tess, you're not the dilemma. It's this," he motioned at the two of them, "that' she issue."

Tess raised her eyebrows. "That no one else can see you, I mean." Tess rolled her eyes as Lex face-palmed at Otis. "What have you got, Otis?" His annoyance shone through in his voice.

"Cadmus was/is still operational. A company called Apokolips had been funding them until six months ago. Now, they're still looking for someone to fund them. They've been living off of the funds from Apokolips since then but they're and they're desperate," Otis said quickly

Tess spoke, "Cadmus might have something. They brought me back last year when I was...dead."

"Why do you die so much?" Lex asked, incredulously. "And how do you manage to never actually die?"

Tess shrugged. "It's a hazard of the job."

"Not for most." He turned his attention back to Otis. "Buy them, then set up a meeting. I need everything they have on starting up a heart."

Finally, Otis had managed to do something productive and bought Cadmus, negotiating under Lex. Lex pulled up to Cadmus the next day. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," she said. It didn't take a genius to see she didn't like this place, regardless of the fact that they brought her back to life but Lex chose not to pursue. She'd just get angry at him and he just didn't know how to deal with an angry Tess. If he's going to give Oliver any credit, it's that he must know how to defuse her.

Lex got out of the car and looked around at the bright blue sky and crisp air that had the unwanted tinge of chemicals. He pushed through the big glass doors where he was greeted by an uneasy scientist, clearly here to tell him something and drew the short straw. "Hello, Mr. Luthor."

"Well, he looks excited to see you," Tess jabbed playfully. Lex shot her a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Luthor, you are aware that the papers haven't been signed yet, correct?" The scientist attempted to flash a smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Tess smirked making Lex bite back a laugh.

"My assistant told me that the deal's as good as done," Lex argued.

"It was, until two other businesses took an interest," the scientist explained uneasily.

"Leeeeeeex!" came the drawn out greeting from behind said man.

Tess shut her eyes in frustration. "Anyone but him."

"You've got to be kidding me," mumbled Lex. Lex hates Oliver Queen. A lot. But even his hatred for Oliver Queen pales in comparison to the amount he despises Bruce Wayne. Absolute playboy, insolent businessman with an astoundingly good Vice President, and arrogant, oh so arrogant. It also didn't help that the last few times he saw him, he asked about his "hot sister", whom, for some reason, could not remember was supposedly dead.

Bruce clapped the bald man on the back. "How ya been, buddy?" he said with a charming smile. "How's your sister?" Tess face palmed.

"She's dead, Bruce."

Bruce's demeanor changed slightly. "I'm sorry for your loss." Lex fought the urge to face-palm as his sister was currently doing.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe one person can be so stupid," Tess said, staring perplexed at Bruce.

Lex turned his attention back to the scientist. "You said two companies."

"Lex? Bruce?" Him, of all people. He had to deal with both of them? He looked at his sister who was smirking intently.

Oliver came and stood next to Lex. He whispered in his ear, "How is she?"

"A lot better before Bruce showed up."

"Look at that," Bruce interjected, "the gang's all here." His face scrunched up. "Oliver don't you have a hot partner that's supposed to be here?"

Oliver's jaw clenched and his anger was boiling, Tess was utterly bewildered and just looked at Bruce, shocked that someone's intelligence could really be that low, while Lex was counting to ten, regaining his patience. "Bruce, that's my sister."

"Oh! The dead one!" Oliver looked around, like he was searching for something to hit. Tess smiled at his frustration. He never did have much patience.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked tersely.

"Same as you guys, I bet." Bruce shrugged.

"Definitely not."

"Yeah, no," Oliver and Lex each answered at the same time.

"Then what are you here for?" Bruce asked, curiously.

"Sirs," a man in a suit came out to greet the group, "would you like to start the tour?"

Tess cocked her head to the side, "Should I be insulted?" Lex tried not to laugh, making him sound like an elephant.

Everyone looked at him for an explanation. He searched for words but came out with no suitable answer. Now it was Tess' turn to laugh. Lex now looked annoyed and was death glaring thin air. "Right," Oliver broke the silence, "let's start the tour."

An hour and a half later, Lex was glad he had no hair to start with, otherwise he would have pulled it out and Oliver had clenched and uncle chef his fist so much that it was sore. Bruce, however, had a wide smile. "Mr. Luthor," the lab assistant called for his attention.

"Yes?"

"Can we show you something?" The assistant seemed worried, uneasy.

"I don't see why not," Lex answered, following the assistant.

"A few months ago Tess Mercer came to us, clearly dying. She told us to freeze her body until you or Mr. Queen came to us," the assistant explained.

"Give me a moment," he ordered. The assistant, slightly frightened, left not willing to risk making a bad impression on her possible new boss. He turned to his sister, whose face was a blank mask. "What was your plan?" His inexplicable anger welling up in his stomach. "Hope I would figure it out? Or were you planning on doing it yourself?"

"Lex, I understand that you're angry. But I don't remember this," she explained, trying to talk down her angry brother. It didn't make sense, though. Why didn't she have this memory?

"The toxin," Lex realized. "We are sharing a brain. Why wouldn't it affect you too?"

"Why those memories in particular?" She questioned.

"Because you were already exposed to the toxin." She could have her body back. She could live.

"I'll get my scientists on this." Tess nodded, lost in thought. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

She gave a halfhearted smile, hesitant. "I am. Can we...?" She chuckled. "I guess I should say you-" Tess began rambling. She hated that she did that. Whenever it came back to Oliver she was at a loss for words. It was ridiculous. When she was alive he didn't give her a second glance and yet he still had the ability to make her stutter. She regained her composure. What would the old Lex say if he saw her stuttering like that.

"We should tell Oliver."

"I think he'd like the surprise," he smirked.

Hours. It takes hours of the scientists probing through her brain and body looking for something. Lex had been pretending to be on his phone the entire time and his ear was starting to hurt. "Sit down, Tess." She had been pacing the entire time. And while she may not have a body to get tired, he was getting dizzy just watching her.

She sighed and sat down next to him, tapping her foot. Was it possible to murder someone's ghost? She leaned forward, staring intently at nothing, her hands clasped in her lap. She froze. He glanced at her, oddly this scared him even more. "What if it doesn't work?"

"On the contrary, what if it does?" She rolled her eyes to glare at him. "I'm serious. What will you do?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking mischievously. He fought the urge to sigh in relief at the reappearance of her usual demeanor. "Top secret." He chucked leaning back.

His smile was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

A/N: well,you've caught up to me so I might not update as quickly (which means be readying or a wait as I am a horrible updater) and there's a lot on my plate so I'll try to update ass on as possible but I can't promise much of anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Tess gulped for air, shooting up like a bullet. Pain exploded in her abdomen. She winced laying back down. She steadied her breathing. She could hear someone talking but couldn't understand what they were saying. It was all jumbled, random sounds echoing around her, sounding as hazy as her vision. Everything was a blurred white and gray. She felt numb, only slightly aware of the cold metal under her fingers. Still, this amount of sense was overwhelming. For months she couldn't feel anything. The pain was the only thing resembling clarity. That was sharp, piercing. Moving hurt, breathing hurt, existing hurt. The pain would be enough to overwhelm anyone. But that, on top of her other senses ranging from out of order to nearly gone. She nearly panicked. Breathe, she reminded herself. She hadn't had to do it for months. Of course in the beginning, she did it out of habit but slowly and surely she stopped. In your nose, out your mouth, she thought. "Breathe, Ms. Mercer. We have to get your oxygen levels up," first thing she heard. She snorted, then winced regretting the movement. It's clear whoever this is had spent many years as a scientist if they knew you had to breathe, she thought sarcastically. Her vision slowly became clear. Her breathing became regular. "We were able to stitch up your wound, but it'll probably hurt for a while more." Genius, truly genius. "Your brother is waiting outside. Would you like to see him?" She nodded, her voice still recovering from lack of use. A door opened somewhere behind her. "You scared me there, sis. Just disappearing like that," Lex greeted. "I try," she croaked, voice hoarse. He laughed lightly. "How long does she have to stay?" he asked the scientists. "We'd just like to make sure everything stays stable. She probably needs to get used to moving again." She sat up, wincing the whole way. "You okay?" Lex asked, helping his sister. She swung her legs off the edge, stiffly. She twirled her feet, trying to stretch them. She nodded, rolling her shoulders. She then looked up at Lex with a smile. "I think so." *+*+*+*+*+*+ "What's up, Lex?" Oliver asked as the bald man strode into his office. "Hey, Mercy," he put up a hand in greeting even though he couldn't see her. "I got your call but you weren't very clear." Lex smiles. "I have my reasons. There's someone here that wants to see you." "I don't know if you've noticed, Lex, but we're not exactly friends with the same people," Oliver pointed out cautiously. "Trust me," Lex answered. The door behind Oliver opens and he turns around, slightly exasperated. Any annoyance he felt a moment prior immediately dissipated. The world around him slowed. Everything became crisper, clearer. The air was sucked out of him. His jaw dropped. "Mercy?" She smiled in the doorway. "I didn't think I'd get the chance to talk to you again. Now I don't know what to say," Tess explained. He couldn't remember doing it, but next thing he knew he was standing right in front of her. He cupped her face, feeling that familiar electricity at their touch. Her eyes bore into his. He smiled. "Then don't." He slowly leaned down and she tilted her face up to meet his. His lips captured her in a slow, loving kiss. He broke the kiss and held her, still slightly shocked and not entirely convinced that it wasn't another dream. Her fingers played through his hair, giving him the comfort only she was ever able to give. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Shhh, I'm here." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. She rubbed circles on his back. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, too." Lex sat back with a smile, glad to see his sister happy, even if it was with Queen. A/N: Sorry, I did not realize I had yet to post this last chapter. Thanks to all who faved, reviewed, and followed. Special thanks to LanaaLuthor who is the best at leaving reviews and keeps up my inspiration to finish things (even if I forget to post them) 


End file.
